<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>早安/晚安 by hch2020jcca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052418">早安/晚安</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hch2020jcca/pseuds/hch2020jcca'>hch2020jcca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanbyul現實向 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B1A4, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Moondeul, Sanbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hch2020jcca/pseuds/hch2020jcca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景設定接在”陌生的日子“時間線之後，燦多當完兵回來兩人漸漸在一起的過程。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Junghwan|Sandeul/Moonbyul|Moon Byulyi, Moon Byule/Moon Byulyi|Sandeul/Lee Junghwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanbyul現實向 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 早安</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>每當房間窗台的陽光曬進房子時，文星伊就會自動醒來。平常若非工作日，她會把遮光窗簾拉上的，但前一晚不知怎麼累壞了秒睡而忘了關。她朦朦朧朧的第一個感想是身子壓力好像有點大，該不會跟兒時一樣被鬼壓了吧？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>稍微清醒一點以後，才發現這個「鬼」的手臂橫掛在她的腰上，肌肉發達、純粹男性的粗壯小腿與她的小腿交纏，她的後頸甚至能感受到他均勻規律的鼻息。好，現在她確定她身後的是人不是鬼，但比鬼壓床更恐怖的是——這人和她都是光溜溜的！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊試圖動了動，發現自己的小腿和手臂因為被男子背後抱的姿態持續太久已經發麻了，下體也有些異樣的不適感；顯然男子從昨晚就緊緊從背後抱著她，好像她是什麼會溜走的寵物，必須用盡全力護著。房間開著空調，但還是殘留著淡淡的性愛過後的氣息，雖然很不想承認，但她已經想起昨晚發生什麼事了。文星伊現在也不敢再動，她真沒把握自己在身後的人醒來後該如何面對。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>兩人親暱交纏的姿態使她在清醒後很容易就聞到他身上的氣味，酒精的味道中參雜著一種淡淡的男性古龍水味，她從沒對古龍水的主人承認過其實她蠻喜歡這個味道的，這味道在過去很多場合能使她安心自在和放鬆，但現在的她完全無法放鬆，甚至想抓狂大叫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>她竟然和好朋友上床了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果他醒來了，到底要跟他說什麼？在昨夜以前，兩人真的是最單純的連牽手都沒有過的朋友，現在卻像情侶一樣在床上纏綿。文星伊閉上眼，她慢慢可以回憶起昨晚發生的事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她記得還挺清楚的，因為昨晚在燦多的退伍慶祝聚餐上她只喝了兩杯燒酒。聚餐的主角燦多倒是被灌了不少，到最後醉到連站都站不直了，一群沒義氣的朋友把他丟給遲到的她以後就各自作鳥獸散。花了不少力氣招計程車把他帶回家後，他竟然醉到連自家家門密碼都按不好；文星伊別無選擇只好再把他拎回她家。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不過她絕對不會對外坦白的是：昨晚其實有其它更好的辦法來處理李醉漢，比如說打給其他男性好友來接走他，只是她私心把他撿回自己的床上了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>天啊！她跟社會新聞上那些在夜店載走喝醉的女子回家強暴的變態有什麼兩樣？！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此時身後的男人動了動，文星伊嚇到心臟都快從胸口跳出來。她感受到身上壓力解除，接著他坐起身四處張望，應該是在判斷自己在哪、發生了什麼事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊覺得自己不能如此自私，把人撿回家還睡了以後卻不負責任地什麼都沒對他說。心一橫，決定不再裝睡，也坐起身來面向他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>兩年沒見面，這是第一次在充足的光線下好好看他。因為軍隊的訓練，他瘦了不少，身材變得十分結實，尚未留長的頭髮使他好像變成另外一個人，臉上帶了點滄桑和疲憊的痕跡，也讓他的娃娃臉成熟許多。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不過他現在臉上困惑犯傻的表情讓她確信他的確是她兩年不見的好朋友。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「早安。」她也只想到說這句話。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「星啊⋯我們在哪？」燦多困惑地打量四周，然後眼神定在她身上，好像在掃描她一般，從臉、肩膀、胸口、腹部一路往下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她臉ㄧ紅，趕緊抓起被子蓋住自己的身子：「你昨晚喝醉了，連自家密碼都忘了！我只好把你帶回我家，這是我房間。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>燦多盯著她看了半晌，文星伊已經夠不自在了，羞恥心讓她渾身發熱但保守魂又讓她無法放下裹著身體的大被子。接著他環顧四周，好似在找什麼，遍尋不著後才皺著眉說：「我昨晚是不是沒戴套？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>天啊！這人怎麼這麼務實又直接，文星伊還不能適應兩人已經有過親密關係的事實，她躺回床上，用被子蓋住自己的臉，嘟囔著：「沒關係...聽說有事後避孕藥這種東西，我等等去買藥吃了吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我去買，你去的話會上新聞的吧。」李征桓立即下床在散落一地的衣物中尋找自己的上衣褲子穿上，並四處尋找他的手機。「有多的牙刷牙膏可以給我用嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>躲在被窩中的鴕鳥星伸出手指著浴室。「在收納櫃左邊的抽屜裡面有新的，牙膏和漱口杯你就用浴室裡的吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓看著她躲在被窩逃避面對他的樣子覺得既陌生又可愛得過分，差點想放棄出門回到床上再跟她大戰一場，但是理智讓他還是乖乖進浴室梳洗。「洗面乳我也用你的哦。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>被窩裡又傳來悶悶的「好」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>兩年前告白的時候，本來覺得對她的喜歡已經到了最高點；兩年後再度見面，李征桓才知道這份喜歡已經無法計量，連她這些害羞的小舉動都讓他心動不已。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>梳洗完畢踏出浴室門口時，李征桓看到文星伊的小臉已經從被窩中探出頭，正呆呆地望著他，不知道在想什麼事情。他走向她，傾身給她一個吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊！我還沒刷牙！」文星伊被吻了以後，用手摀住自己的嘴，臉又更紅了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你以為我會在乎這種事嗎？」燦多摸摸她的頭，從床頭櫃抓了手機轉身離去。「我去買藥，你等我電話幫我開門啊。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的回應讓她突然放下一顆懸著的心，兩年不見的燦多是真真切切地回到她身邊，只是他們現在不只是朋友了。</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓回來的時候，星伊已經梳洗完畢還準備好簡單的早餐。一進門就看到客廳桌上擺著麵包、蛋、麥片、優格和熱拿鐵。「謝謝，你先吃個早餐吧。」接著她自己拿著藥進廚房倒水吃了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如此家常的場景讓李征桓有種魔幻感，好像做了很多年的美夢突然實現了一樣。他忍不住有些老套地捏捏自己的臉皮，測試自己是不是活在現實世界。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊吃完藥後，也席地坐在桌邊，但她沒馬上開始吃，反而是盯著燦多用餐，右手用湯匙有一搭沒一搭地戳著碗裡的優格。兩年前的她應該很難想像：光是盯著她的好朋友這張臉就可以同時喚起所有她的心動、眷戀、不捨、怨懟、委屈、心痛綜合在一起複雜情緒。這兩年沒有他的空虛日子對她造成了可怕的影響；就像練舞時渴太久，一得到機會就要瘋狂灌水一樣，昨天在聚餐場子一見到他時，她就好想儘快能靠近他，她需要充電。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「別再盯著我看了，你的眼神有點變態。」燦多終於受不了。「這樣我會消化不良。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我才沒有盯著你看！」文星伊急忙把頭撇開，但一張淨白的素臉卻騙不了人急速轉紅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你有，你看你心虛得都臉紅了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我沒有。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們整整兩年沒見面了，他們這麼久不見之後的第一次對話不該是這樣子的，文星伊認為她不該繼續跟他拌嘴...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你就有。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒有！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哪沒有，你優格都不吃就淨盯著我看。我知道我瘦了以後變很帥，你吃飽後我會大方讓你看個夠的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我沒有，你少臭美。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「有」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒有」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「有」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒有！」知道不該這麼幼稚，但文星伊還是忍不住習慣性地反駁他。「我還在生你的氣，剛剛只是在想怎麼出一口氣才盯著你看。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他臉上掛著得逞的笑容：「所以你剛騙人嘛，你真的有盯著我看。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她的臉現在應該熱得要從頭髮冒出熱氣了，除了原先的害羞之外還有中招之後的惱羞成怒。「還不是因為你...」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>話未說完，她的嘴就被堵住了。這跟昨晚激情的舌吻不一樣，只是單純的嘴唇碰嘴唇。在跟他接吻前，文星伊都不知道接吻的感覺是這麼好，他的嘴唇既柔軟又有彈性，讓她因為太專心享受他嘴唇的觸感而忘記她原本所有煩惱和焦躁不安的小情緒。一雙溫暖的大手原本護在她的後頸，在她回應他的吻以後，他的雙手也慢慢移動到她的雙頰捧著她的臉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>兩人稍稍拉開距離，文星伊才發現她剛剛好像忘記呼吸，她有些喘不過氣。他用大拇指輕撫著她的顴骨，兩人終於正眼凝視著彼此。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「現在氣消了嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她習慣性地又想出拳揍他，只是身體還有些飄飄然，力氣不大，變成只是推了他一下。「你不可以每次都沒預警就亂親我。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「為什麼？你明明看起來也很享受。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我才沒...唔！」傲嬌星反駁的話還沒講完又被吻住了。這次的吻比剛才熱切多了，他稍稍調整角度把她放倒在木地板上，他的吻也從她的嘴唇游移到臉頰、脖子、鎖骨。接著他的大手從T恤下緣竄進去，先是撫摸她的後腰，然後慢慢往上，解開了她的胸罩扣子。文星伊已經幾乎無法思考，只能順從地回應他的動作，讓他幫她脫掉了T恤和內衣。燦多繼續吻住她鎖骨和胸口上昨晚的痕跡，接著一路往下吻到她小腹，聽到她肚子的聲音，他突然停止動作了，嘴唇還停留在腹部低低笑了起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊臉又紅了：「我肚子餓。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>兩人忍不住相視而笑，這一笑越一發不可收拾。兩人一起坐起身，文星伊穿上內衣，燦多幫她把T恤套上後站起來四處找他的手機和鴨舌帽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「專心吃飯比較重要，你先吃飽吧。我也先回去了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>聽到他要回去了，文星伊突然感到強烈的失落感，下次見面是什麼時候呢？明後天好像都有行程...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許是她失望的心情都寫在臉上，他在她面前蹲下後寵溺地摸摸她的臉：「你快吃。我回到家再打視訊電話給你。」</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 晚安</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓打開門的時候捕獲了憤怒炸毛的文倉鼠一隻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你為什麼都不打給我！」文星伊臉上還帶著妝，頭髮紮成一個高馬尾，看來是工作剛結束就趕過來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓有點不知道怎麼回應，自從兩人上次發生⋯⋯那件事情後，文星伊就照著原本的工作行程繼續跑巡迴演唱會，今天則是她們在首爾的最後一場。他以為可能最快明天才能再見到她的，結果現在凌晨一點她就出現在他家門口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他緊張地四處張望，已經深夜了，附近根本連隻流浪狗的影子都沒有。「先進來吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊怒氣沖沖地走進他家客廳「我都還沒跟你算之前的帳⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「什麼帳？」李征桓突然想到上次見面她就一直說她在生他的氣，但他實在不知道自己做了什麼要讓她這麼氣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊瞪著他半晌，突然像洩氣的皮球一樣頹然癱坐在沙發上。「算了⋯⋯又不是第一天認識你，你還真是個大笨蛋吶。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>兩人已經一週沒見，更精確地說，兩人在過去兩年多來也只有見到三次面，跟以前至少一週一次的見面頻率差太多了。李征桓在想是不是因為這樣跟文星伊有些生疏了。以前她只要一個眼神或語氣細微的變化，他就能知道她在想什麼，但此刻當下他完全猜不透。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對不起⋯⋯我有跟你約好什麼但是我忘記的嗎？」李征桓決定先道歉再說，不管怎樣先安撫她的情緒比較重要。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「呀李征桓，你真的喜歡我嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊突如其來的問題讓他有些難以招架，當初告白時也是醞釀了一兩年才能夠說出口的他，現在無預警地被問到這種問題，他突然連個肯定的答覆都卡在喉嚨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>沒等到他的回應，文星伊又問：「你想跟我在一起嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>想啊當然想。「⋯⋯我以為我們已經在一起了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那你為什麼不打電話給我？我知道這幾天你也很多工作，可是完全沒消沒息的，我以為你後悔了⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓還是不解，趕緊坐到她身邊，拿出手機像是要證明什麼似地滑開聊天視窗：「哪有沒消沒息？這幾天不是都有跟你聊天嗎？難道你被盜帳號，我聊天的對象根本不是你？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊看著他的表情很悲憤，眼神中還帶著一絲絲不知道是無奈還是憐憫的情緒。「當兵是不是會讓人變笨？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她拿走他的手機，慢慢地滑著兩人這幾天的聊天紀錄。「以前當DJ的時候不是做了很多戀愛商談的單元嗎？怎麼一點長進都沒有。你看，這裏，我說今天排練不夠專心很不順利，還忘詞很沮喪，你竟然只回我記歌詞的秘訣。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓還是一頭霧水：「否則我應該回什麼？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「記歌詞的秘訣我怎麼會不知道，容仙姐或老師們就可以教我了啊。你為什麼不直接打電話安慰我？你以前不是常常打給我的嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓忍不住要替自己辯解：「我不知道你方不方便講電話阿。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊又瞪了他一眼：「都傳訊息給你了，怎麼會不方便講電話？！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不是⋯⋯以前也常常這樣的嘛，有時候你不是會在化妝或等成員拍攝的時候傳訊息給我，然後不接我電話，說誰誰誰在睡覺之類的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哼⋯好吧，那這個。」文星伊繼續滑著他的手機：「我說今天排練第一個結束，很開心可以先回去休息，其他成員還要排練個人舞台，就是告訴你可以打電話的嘛。」她的怒氣已經漸漸緩下來，講話的尾音都拖著得長長的，現在聽起來倒是有點像包裝成抱怨的撒嬌。「結果你竟然叫我好好吃飯、早點睡！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓有點欲哭無淚，自己原來戀愛經驗就不多，原來最難的不是告白，而是告白後怎麼摸透女朋友的心思嗎？「好⋯這個是我錯了，對不起。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「還有這個嘛。我寫說釜山場很順利，剩下回首爾那場，現在我正在等容仙姐洗完澡換我洗，還說容仙姐終於要洗頭了。都直接跟你說我在飯店房裡而且容仙姐在洗頭不會聽見，就是暗示你可以講電話了！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「就不能直接傳”可以打給我”嗎？」李征桓當時就想說幹嘛跟他講室友洗頭的事情這也太TMI了。「用暗示的好像我們在偷情一樣。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊還是不解氣，忍不住揍了他一拳：「哼，你這種笨蛋木頭連偷情都不會有機會開始的！⋯⋯你這邊竟然回我可以去吃釜山某某餐館的煎餅很好吃！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那是真的很好吃嘛⋯⋯自從知道你喜歡煎餅以後，我就一直想著要帶你去吃的。」李征桓習慣性地揉揉自己被她揍的右手臂。「這樣想著想著都好幾年了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>聽到他這麼說，文星伊的態度也軟化下來了：「⋯⋯真的嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對啊。好吃的東西都想帶你去吃，雖然你吃得不多。旅行時有好看的風景也都希望你在身邊，但是也只能拍拍照片用talk發給你。」李征桓趁勢將她擁入懷裡：「你坐在我旁邊時，我也常常想像這樣緊緊抱著你，可是怕你嚇到，再也不理我了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「真的哦。我都不知道。」炸毛的文小動物終於被安撫下來了，他感覺到她的手臂也環繞到他的腰上。她的臉貼在他的胸膛上，聲音聽起來軟軟糊糊的：「我才不會不理你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>長久以來的想望好不容易得到滿足，李征桓現在才知道：原來就只要和她緊緊相擁著，過去好幾年來的孤單與不安都能煙消雲散。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>抱著她過了一陣子，確定她現在應該不會再生氣，李征桓才小心翼翼地問：「所以你上禮拜跟我說在生我的氣，到底在氣什麼？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「喔⋯⋯我氣你為什麼拖到當兵前才跟我告白，害我想著你的告白想了整整兩年，差點都沒辦法好好過自己的生活了。而且我很煩惱想找人談的時候，才發現最想打電話的對象就是你，可是你又不在。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>因為夜深也有些累了，李征桓抱著她躺到沙發上調整為一個更適合相擁的姿勢，變成他躺沙發、她則趴在他身上。「對不起⋯⋯不知道該怎麼說比較不像狡辯，但是我很久很久之前就一直想跟你告白了，只是一直失敗。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她笑了出來，稍微用手撐在他胸口看著他困窘的神情：「因為你太笨了嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「因為我太害怕。」他忍不住抬頭輕輕親了她一下：「怕連朋友都當不成了」又親一下，「怕你對我沒感覺又不知道怎麼拒絕。」再親一下。「怕你躲著我，那光用想像的，我就覺得我會發瘋。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她好像大受感動，眼睛裡醞釀著水氣，看起來快哭了。「原來你這麼喜歡我。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「而且我有好幾次試探你，你也跟木頭一樣沒接收到我的訊息阿。」換李征桓控訴了：「有一次我還直接問你我沒有讓你心動的感覺嗎？你還直接說沒有，那我怎麼說得出口！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這下換文星伊不好意思了：「那時候真的覺得你是很好的好朋友而已。」她又歪頭想了想，「而且那個是在電台放送的時候問的吧，我以為是星夜作家給的台詞，誰會對劇本台詞認真啊。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>李征桓誇張地嘆了口氣：「唉，所以都是我自己太笨、然後運氣又太差了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看著他故作氣餒的可愛神情，文星伊忍不住笑了出來，她用手摸摸他的臉表示安慰：「多啊別難過了，」接著她又飛快地親了他的臉頰一下：「這是安慰你的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他看著她的目光變深了，因為吞嚥的動作喉結滾動了一下，他抓住她擱在他胸膛的小手，低低地問：「你不能安慰得有誠意一點嗎？」沒耐心等她回答，他翻身讓她躺在沙發上，開始親吻她。他用舌頭描繪著她的齒列，誘勸著她投入這甜蜜且私密的遊戲。她被他逗得難耐，忍不住也伸出軟舌回應他，手也緊抓著他T恤的前襟，要他更進一步。從告白以後她從來沒有口頭肯定答覆或跟他說她也喜歡他，但幾次的親密接觸中她都用熱情的肢體表現讓他知道她很需要他，這讓李征桓不只感到內心踏實，甚至還有些自信心爆棚了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>纏綿到一半，文星伊突然吃痛的「咿」了ㄧ聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「怎麼了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「可能躺著壓到我的馬尾上面的髮夾了，好痛...」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我忘了你剛下班就來了，去樓上我房間先洗澡吧？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她有點害羞地點了點頭，他牽著她的手走上樓的時候，彼此都心知肚明洗完澡要做什麼事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>文星伊現在突然發現男朋友是同業的好處就是，就算臨時跑過來他家什麼也沒帶，她還能在李征桓的家裡找到所有需要的卸妝和保養護膚用品，她很仔細地卸了妝、護膚、接著用潤髮乳洗去頭上的髮膠，演唱會的髮型師在造型品的使用量下手比較重，她只能再用洗髮精多洗兩次。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>等到洗完澡的時候，又是一個小時後了。走到房間，只看到李征桓已經在床上睡去。她故意用吹風機很大聲地在房間內吹頭髮，他好像也不為所動。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她覺得又好氣又好笑，以前沒有戀愛時，看著電視劇也會幻想自己未來的男朋友該要是選手等級的對象，結果自己怎麼哉在這個戀愛分數不及格的呆子手上。但看著他的睡顏又忍不住覺得甜蜜又滿足，她關了燈，掀開被子幫他和自己蓋上。睡得朦朦朧朧的李征桓不知道怎麼感應到她的靠近，下意識地攬住她的腰。她輕輕地吻在他的眼皮上，用氣音說了：「我愛你，晚安。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>沒關係，來日方長，有些事情留待明天再做也可以。連續工作多日，今天又折騰到那麼晚，她其實也很疲憊了，閉上眼睛模模糊糊地想著，以後他們還會有長長的路要走，會有很多很多的新鮮和意外的第一次吧。也許他還是會讓她生氣，也許她也會讓他苦惱，也許兩個人要一起面對一些紛紛擾擾；但光是能找到彼此，在這樣平凡無奇的夜晚相擁入睡，已經是人生中最棒的奇蹟了。感受著他的大掌攬在她腰間的溫度，文星伊有種強烈的信心：她會和這個人在一起很久很久，而且她已經不用再煩惱思索那些跟追尋幸福有關的問題了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>